


Overthinking

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, pr0n
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura. Sarebbe morto prima di confessare una cosa del genere!Forse però Jack Morrison avrebbe fatto meglio a far testamento -e alla svelta- perché quando alzò gli occhi sul viso di Reyes le parole gli salirono in gola e fu sul punto di rivelare ogni cosa.Maledizione.Si era preso una cotta terribile, come una ragazzina! Ed era assurdo che non riuscisse a confessargli quanto fosse maledettamente perso per lui, perché a quanto pare dirglielo era molto più difficile che finire con la testa tra le sue gambe [...]





	

 

  
OVERTHINKING    
【  BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA  】   
   
  
Gabriel Reyes / Jack Morrison

 

 

Non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura. Sarebbe morto prima di confessare una cosa del genere!

Forse però Jack Morrison avrebbe fatto meglio a far testamento -e alla svelta- perché quando alzò gli occhi sul viso di Reyes le parole gli salirono in gola e fu sul punto di rivelare ogni cosa.

Disteso sul letto, la schiena affondata tra le lenzuola e le gambe posate sulle sue spalle… Gabriel aveva ancora indosso quella stupida felpa col cappuccio! La stoffa si era sollevata abbastanza da scoprire uno scorcio dei suoi addominali ma non tanto da mostrare anche il petto. Il suo respiro era rapido, irregolare. Ingeriva l’aria di fretta e la gettava fuori più lentamente, soffiandola tra i denti stretti.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre appena un poco contratte solcate dalla linea scura delle ciglia color carbone… e per una volta stava zitto.

Si era appena fatto la barba. Dalla sua posizione Jack riusciva a vedere il segno di un piccolo taglio proprio sotto al collo… e santo cielo quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Voleva carezzargli la giugulare con i denti e sentire i suoi gemiti rochi contro le labbra, avere la certezza che i suoi ansiti fossero tutti per lui. Proprio in quel momento Gabriel deglutì e Jack sentì il viso andargli in fiamme, negli occhi ancora impresso il rapido e spasmodico scatto del suo pomo d’Adamo.

_Maledizione.  
_ Si era preso una cotta terribile, come una ragazzina! Ed era assurdo che non riuscisse a confessargli quanto fosse maledettamente perso per lui, perché a quanto pare dirglielo era molto più difficile che fargli un pompino.

Sarebbe dovuto essere più imbarazzante il modo in cui gli strinse i fianchi per sostenere il suo bacino, stampandogli le labbra nell’interno coscia e lasciandoli scie umide di saliva sulla pelle... invece no. Lo preferiva a metter quattro parole in croce.

Le dita di Gabriel artigliarono le lenzuola e spostò tutto il peso sugli avambracci cercando di spingersi più vicino alla bocca di Jack. Le sue cosce nude fecero pressione sulle spalle di Morrison ed un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

“Morrison, cazzo!” imprecò a mezza voce, perché si conoscevano da tre mesi, scopavano da due settimane ed ancora non avevano perso l’abitudine di chiamarsi per cognome.

Jack non ebbe il coraggio di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo, temendo di scoprirsi osservato. Affondò invece le dita con più forza nei suoi fianchi e schiuse le labbra tanto quanto bastava a far sentire il calore della sua bocca esattamente là dove Gabriel la voleva.

Lo baciò lentamente, soffermandosi sulla cima della sua erezione per corteggiarla piano con la lingua… voleva assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, sentirlo gemere per merito suo. Voleva disperatamente scucirgli dalla bocca il proprio nome a conferma che non era l’unico a pensar tutto questo… _giusto?_ Perché la prima volta che erano finiti a letto insieme avevano entrambi più alcol che sangue nelle vene, ma adesso erano lucidi e Jack avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a spegnere i proprio sentimenti.

Non erano niente.  
Non stavano insieme.

Si rese conto che forse tutti quei baci erano troppo sdolcinati per due come loro, due che scopavano soltanto, e per non risultare troppo affettuoso si affrettò a farsi scivolare l’erezione di Gabriel fino in gola.

Le cosce di Reyes ebbero uno spasmo sulle sue spalle. Dalla bocca gli uscì un gemito roco, basso, gutturale… poteva scommetterci che premendogli una mano sul collo avrebbe sentito le corde vocali vibrare.

Il suono premette sui timpani di Morrison spingendogli fuori dalla testa ogni pensiero coerente e facendolo arrossire più di quanto non avrebbe voluto.

...era un dannato codardo.

Teneva discorsi pubblici ma non riusciva a collegare cuore, cervello e labbra tanto quanto bastava a far capire a Reyes che era diventato stramaledettamene importante per lui! Soffocò la vergogna inclinando la testa e muovendola piano avanti ed indietro, facendo strusciare l'erezione di Gabriel contro l'interno caldo della propria guancia.

“Aaah, cazzo...” mugolò lui. Le lenzuola sotto le sue dita si erano tutte accartocciate; aveva le mani così contratte che si intravedevano i nervi sul dorso, simili a solchi di terra appena lavorata. Il suo respiro era sempre sconnesso ma si era fatto più rapido. Ogni volta che buttava fuori l'aria l'accompagnava con un “ah” tutto di gola che faceva andare in tilt il cervello di Jack.

Voleva invitarlo fuori a cena.

Ci stava pensando da una settimana buona, ma ogni volta che provava a far la proposta le parole nella sua testa cambiavano ordine, mescolandosi come le lettere di scarabeo.  
“Vuoi uscire con me, _Gabriel?_ _”_ diventava un più comodo e affrontabile “Cinque minuti di pausa?”, che era la loro frase in codice per trovarsi in camera senza destare troppi sospetti. Il fatto che sparissero sempre per più di cinque minuti era un effetto collaterale della situazione.

“Morri...” ansimò Gabriel con il fiato corto “...Morrison...!”  
_Jack!_ Per la miseria gli sarebbe costato tanto dirlo? Buttargli un esca, dargli quel minimo di conferma che desiderava da morire! Un briciolo! Si sarebbe accontentato di qualsiasi cosa!

Jack fece scorrere le mani più indietro e le strinse attorno alla base delle cosce di Gabriel. Si chinò su di lui spingendolo avanti con le spalle, arcuando completamente la schiena e continuando a scorrere la sua erezione con le labbra, suggendola, carezzandola con la lingua.

“Morri-ssson! Porcaputtana!” Reyes aveva più spazio in bocca per le parolacce che per il suo nome di battesimo. Serrò i piedi uno con l'altro dietro la schiena di Jack ed i suoi polpacci spessi si contrassero nei calzettoni lunghi che si era dimenticato di togliersi.

Con le gambe che si ritrovava avrebbe potuto spezzare il collo a Jack se l'avesse voluto, stozzandolo nei muscoli... ma Morrison aveva il suo cazzo così piantato in gola che praticamente si stava già soffocando da solo.

Gabriel staccò una mano dalle lenzuola solo per piantargliela freneticamente tra i capelli biondi. Non lo afferrò né lo spinse, la mise soltanto lì, sulla sua testa, le dita infilate in mezzo al suo ciuffo sbarazzino come se ne stesse rimarcando la proprietà.  
“Morri...” lo chiamò, e Jack alzò lo sguardo con il naso premuto ancora contro il suo ventre. Aveva la fronte sudata, le labbra contratte ed il petto squassato dall'ansimare. Incrociò gli occhi di pece di Gabriel ed in quell'attimo, con il suo cazzo in bocca e le farfalle nello stomaco, si chiese che cosa diavolo stesse facendo della sua vita...

Non si aspettava che Reyes dicesse qualcos'altro. Al massimo un'imprecazione da aggiungere alla lista assieme all'infinito ripetersi del suo cognome.  
Invece...

_“_ _..._ dovresti cambiar lavoro _, Capitano Jack Morrison_ _”_ ansimò Gabriel guardandolo negli occhi “Spenderei tutto il mio stipendio con te...”

A Jack andò di traverso la saliva e tossì ancor prima di poter lasciare andare l'erezione di Reyes. Per un attimo si premette sul suo palato facendogli salire un conato involontario alla gola e si figurò di morire così, con tanto di titoli di giornali e tutto il resto.  
_Capitano Jack Morrison soffoca con un cazzo. Reyes sta ancora ridendo. A pagina 76 le interviste sulla vicenda..._  
Scatt ò all'indietro in un rantolo riprendendo ossigeno avidamente. Lasciò andare le gambe di Gabriel e si portò una mano alla bocca tossendo come un forsennato, mentre l'altra gliela premette sul ventre nel tentativo di liberarsi definitivamente dalla sua presa.

Tuttavia le gambe di Reyes erano ancora serrate contro la sua schiena e quando si alzò di scatto non ottenne altro che una ginocchiata involontaria in pieno viso.

“Oh cazzo!” Reyes slegò le gambe e si tirò a sedere, cercando di capire i danni, ma Jack lo spinse indietro con una mano tenendosi l'altra premuta sul naso “Morrison, stai bene?”

“Ti sembro uno che sta bene?!” scattò Jack mostrandogli le dita macchiate di sangue  “ Finisce sempre cos ì con te, _Gabriel!_ _”_

“Andiamo! Non l'ho fatto apposta!”

“Mi hai detto di lasciare il mio ruolo di comandante per fare pompini dietro compenso, anche questo non l'hai fatto apposta?!”

“Ma no, era- Morrison era un complimento!”

“Vaffanculo Reyes!”

Morrison si alzò dal letto e si rinfilò la giacca di fretta, il naso che ancora gocciolava sangue e la faccia rossa di rabbia.  
O meglio... era importante essere arrabbiati. Sia ringraziato il cielo per la ginocchiata di Reyes, non sarebbe mai riuscito a mascherare in altro modo il suo viso completamente arrossato.

Aveva trovato il senso della vita tra le cosce di Gabriel, tutti i pezzi si erano incastrati nei posti giusti rattoppando la fibra insicura della sua mente.  
_L'aveva chiamato Jack. Comandante Jack Morrison,_ per la precisione, ed il suo titolo portava con s é un senso di intimit à nuovo e gradito, poich é era stato citato completamente al di fuori di una missione. L'aveva chiamato per nome e Jack si era sentito in dovere di ricambiare, come ad un _ti amo_ si risponde con un _ti amo anche io_. Quindi infine aveva ceduto e buttato fuori quelle sette semplici lettere mascherandole in una frase colma di rabbia, proprio come si nascondono i broccoli nelle forchettate di carne dei bambini.

_“_ _Finisce sempre cos_ _ì_ _con te, Gabriel!_ _”_ non era proprio una dichiarazione d'amore... ma era quanto di più simile ci fosse nella testa di Jack.  
Era anche vagamente lusingato di sapere che uno come Reyes avrebbe voluto spendere tutto il suo stipendio per gustarsi le sue attenzioni, lo faceva sentire tremendamente bravo.

Mancava solo una cosa. Un ultima stilla di coraggio...

Aprì la porta con un tonfo e parlò guardando il corridoio perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a nascondere il proprio sorriso.

“Venerdì mi porti fuori a cena!” latrò, cercando di sembrare tremendamente arrabbiato “E vedi di farti perdonare come si deve oppure non avrai _cinque minuti_ _di pausa_ per molto, molto tempo!”

**Author's Note:**

> 【Hello.  
> It’s me.  
> I was wondering if –you wanted some Jack/Reeeeyeeees (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> *Adele playing in the distance*
> 
> L’avevo detto che sono scivolata nel burrone delle bad overwatch fanfiction… adesso non c’è più modo di uscirne. Sono intrappolata in un vortice di shipping e la mia vita è bellissima, soprattutto se ci sono questi due idioti emotivamente stitici ❤  
> Chi posta rating rosso il primo dell'anno lo posta tutto l’anno quindi speriamo che l’hype continui così! Anche questa l’ho scritta per il decimo p0rnfest su livejournal, il prompt era “Jack il senso della vita l'ha trovato tra le cosce di Gabriel”. Chiunque tu sia, prompter, ti amo ahahah
> 
> \- Marti】


End file.
